Only inside the castle walls
by dancingboysaregaypuffs
Summary: I never wanted to be a witch. I just wanted to be normal. I dont know any one here Ill never fit in...
1. Last days of my ordinary life

disclaimer: i do not own harry potter or anything else to do with him

Authors note: this is to all my freinds to show them i can write a decent story !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

My heart was thumping fast. My palms were sweating. I opened my eyes and looked around. I could feel that everyones eyes were looking at me. i gulped and stepped forward. Proffeser magonagle said something but i wasn't listening. It seemed so distant. I was to dizzy. I stepped up to the platform...

* * *

Its not my fault i'm a witch. I never wanted to be one. Most people would jump at the chance, but me, No I hated it. I just wanted to be normal! 

It all started about a year ago. It was the last day of school and everyone was sad ... I wasn't.

I was glad to leave. I just wanted to get out of this baby school! The teachers were sooooooooooooooooo boring. They wouln't let me go hyper! Last time I started to sing at the top of my voice just to spice things up a bit but the teachers just told me off. AND I was in the playground!

I trudged home. My head was heavy and my feet dragged along the ground. Iwas tired from school. It had been a hectic day, First we had the Leavers assembaly, then we had a party. The party was the most tiring part. Especially when I did my famous guitar solo/breakdance. It was fun though.

Finnaly i reached the front door. I opened it and went in

"Hey mum" I called

" Hi " she said "how was your day"

" Fine " I said as i dumped my bag down under the stairs.

I went to the front door to collect the post. I flicked through the letters, they were mostly for dad, boring ,boring.

But as I dumped them on the side i noticed a small white letter poking out.

I picked it up and took a closer look.

Then i noticed it was addressed to me.


	2. Summer

I STILL do not own the harry potter charactors!

Authors note ; keep reading guys

_Dear miss Hannah Westbury_

_I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry_

_You will need supplys for the term, so , at 12.00 on sunday 19th may you should meet at the black cauldren in London._

_from there we will give you and14 others your school supply list and More information for your school term._

_At the black cauldren I will be waiting for you. _

_I will make sure the message gets to your mother ._

_yours , ProffeserDumbledore_

I stared at the letter For a moment then dropped it in the bin. It was probably some stupid trick from someone at school.

I opened the fridge door and inspected its contents. I pulled out a carrot and trudged up to my room to start my secondry schoolsummer project... BORING. oh well, at least it was something to do.

* * *

**17 DAYS LATER**

"MARTHA" I shouted. As the cold wet icecream shot through the air and landed on my leg.

"sorry" said martha.

"thats ok" I sighed. I got up and went inside. The wet icecream was just meeting my ankle when I reached the Bathroom and I Looked around for a towell, but there was none there. I sighed and sat down. I looked at my cold wet leg ... but Where was the ice cream. I loked on the floor ecspecting to see a huge blob. but there was none . My leg began to feel warm and I could See the colour of it was going red with heat.

I gasped and grabbed a cup off the side, The heat was burning now and I felt my skin Tightening. I filled the cup with cold water and poured it over my leg.

The pain began to ease and I could See the swelling go down. I sighed in relief and fell to the floor sobbing .

Then I remembered the letter_- Witchcraft_.

I shook my head and pushed the thought to the back of my mind, I couldnt be... It just wasn't logical.

That night I had a restless sleep part of it was because of the heat but I also could not stop thinking about what had happened earlier that day. I hadnt given it another thought until now and I couldnt find a logical explanation. I could have been imagining it. I am a bit mad , but I new that I would never dream that up. It was almost like magic... That led me back to the thought of the letter. I hung on that thought for a while but I could not believe it, no matter What.

I woke early that morning. 7.00 to be precise, I slowly climbed out of bed and went to the kitchen, It was empty and yesterdays washing-up was still on the draining board. I picked up a plate and began to dry it with a cloth.I looked out the window It was still dark but there was somthing glinting in the distance. I put down the plate and took a closer look. The light was glowing brighter and bigger by the second. I ran into my bedroom to get my glasses, Then I ran back to the window. I looked through the trees but I couldn't see anything, I thought it might have been an aeroplane that had gone over the horizen. I picked the plate up and began to dry it again.


End file.
